


The Mature Plan

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: And really background SoKai, Background RokuNami, Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Oneshot, Or at least ish canon compliant, Post-KHIII, Riku also has/had feelings for Kairi and Sora, Riku and Xion sort of have a toxic relationship. But it ends up healthy by the end, Underage sex probably tbh, Xion had feelings for Roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: In being in love with people they could never be with, Riku and Xion began sleeping with each other during Days for some sort of comfort.But when Xion comes back, and the two of them still find themselves doing this, it would appear all is not what it seems about their no feelings attached relationship.For BlueRosesBurnBlue.
Relationships: Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Mature Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRosesBurnBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRosesBurnBlue/gifts).



**Xion’s PoV**

During the times that Xion had been able to escape from the Organization—before they’d always found some way to hunt her down again—Xion had actually slept with Riku a few times, when she’d been staying at his apartment.

…But it hadn't meant anything. Xion had wanted Roxas instead, and Riku had desired… _someone_ else.

But they had developed this awful routine, anyway. Xion guessed, in Riku’s case, it was because he could close his eyes and imagine she was Kairi… and that for a moment, he was tricking himself into thinking he’d achieved the love he could never have.

And Xion had guessed it was because in only having a soul and body, but no heart, Nobodies (or Replicas) went overboard with the things they could do with what they did have, to try and make up for not having a heart.

But speaking of not having a heart… neither Xion or Riku had felt any real substantial emotion when they’d been coupled together.

So, when the two of them somehow fell back on these bad habits when Xion came back to life, she was surprised... but not wholly upset by it.

She, in many ways, could feel much more than she had used to, so that was at least something.

So, when Riku would grab her hand and pull her away from the Play Island when the search for Sora became too much for him, Xion wouldn’t complain at all… but would rather let herself enjoy something in this world without light. This world without Sora.

And sometimes it was Xion who needed Riku’s comfort, when she saw Roxas and Naminé crying and trying to comfort each other over their creator’s disappearance. So she would give him a meaningful look, and they’d fall back into the room at her house this time.

Usually, they were smart enough to leave a good thing alone and not talk about it. But there were a few times in particular that Riku would get philosophical, because of course he would. Like right now… when Ansem the Wise had warned them that Kairi might be a coma in another year, because what she’d learned about herself in her journey to try and find Sora had been too much for her mind and heart to take.

"…Do you think we're still doing all of this with each other, because we're still in love with other people, Xion?" Riku asked, as he kindly placed a kiss on her shoulder blade as they laid in the path of the sun’s rays together.

Xion wanted to tell Riku that it was because of Sora’s disappearance, a lot of it. But she didn’t know how that would go over. Riku was still somewhat in love with Sora, Xion knew. But she wasn’t and never would be, and didn’t want it to be construed that way. She felt as though she’d lost a parent, a brother, and a friend—the world’s only hope, too—all in one—but that was difficult to explain. She also feared that Riku only felt for her, because she had once “been” Sora. So instead, she lied. "I think it’s just because we’re touch-starved.”

And not wanting to try and define whatever they had together anymore, because perhaps it was undefinable, Xion again pulled Riku to her and his lips became cemented on her neck. Riku’s fingers tangled in Xion’s hair; and Xion held so tightly to Riku’s waist, that she was worried she might break it.

Once again, they found something good together like they always seemed to.

But after they were done again, and Riku left the room to shower, Xion found herself leaving and headed to the area of Twilight Town where junk was sometimes kept at… and cried.

Probably because it had occurred to her more than once, that Riku had never apologized for what he’d put Roxas, Naminé, and herself through. So it was somewhat inexcusable that she felt the way she did for him, wasn’t it?

So Xion balled her hands into a fist, and promised herself that she wouldn’t see Riku again until he finally realized that breaking hearts for Sora was just as bad as when he had done that for Kairi.

But Xion had the sick feeling that Riku might never atone. And that she would forget her self-worth and eventually return to him like a kicked puppy.

**Riku’s PoV**

Riku had mixed feelings about where he stood with Xion, too... Though he had no idea why. As far as he was concerned, one-night stands were fine as long as both parties were on the same page with it. 

So maybe that was the issue here. Riku could only assume that Xion had changed her mind about everything, when she had left him this morning. Because they’d always had the decency to stay and treat each other like friends—or at least acquaintances—after.

And if Riku was being honest with himself—as he stood upon a skyscraper in The World That Never Was here, and recalled another night he had done this, while Xion had looked towards the moon… towards him—he had changed his mind about what they were doing, too. Just… having sex with Xion wasn’t enough for him anymore.

He’d probably had feelings for her for a long time—like when they’d both been searching for answers in Kingdom Hearts or in each other—but had just put it on the back burner. But that just made what he’d done to her for Sora’s sake all the worse.

Riku needed to apologize to her for that, for one thing.

But he also maybe needed to figure out what love was. It was clear he’d never known, because the things he had done for Kairi and Sora—with love as an excuse—had been criminal.

But Riku’s heart was beating fast now—for Xion, he knew—like he was sure Sora’s always did for Kairi. So, it was clear that he loved her… and he needed to find a way to show her, that wouldn’t endanger them both… or the world.

**Xion’s PoV**

One day, a month later--when Christmas was near, but their savior Sora was still not--Xion could sense Riku approaching her, like she could feel the slightest rain even amidst snow.

…And he was carrying some sort of present for her, that he awkwardly placed into her hands. Xion would have assumed it was for Christmas. But when she opened the gift, it became clear that it wasn’t.

It was a defibrillator… and while Xion was only beginning to be able to guess things correctly about this world, she would have bet munny that Riku was trying to say that Riku would never sacrifice her heart again. And that if something happened to hers this time, he would restart it.

She couldn’t help giving him a lopsided grin at this, since he only got points for effort. For her blood pumping organ—that the defibrillator could save—wasn’t as same as the heart that was her very essence, that he had given up.

But still, the effort was sweet and she had to let him know that.

“I forgive you, Riku,” Xion said, just as Riku uttered, “Xion, I’m so sorry for what I put you all through. Naminé had said she could have separated your memories from Sora, but that it would just take longer… I should have let her do it that way.”

And Xion jumped up and kissed Riku on the lips then… it was something they’d never done before, as they’d resisted real kissing in their trysts in knowing that that was how one fell in love.

"You want to know why I think we did what we did?" Xion asked, as she pulled away from Riku’s awe-struck face—and again brought up the conversation they’d been having a while ago—"because we had real feelings for each other, but didn't know how to deal with them… So, let's be mature and do that now."

And they did do the mature thing… of going to a church, during Christmas, and asking to be married, so that they could find some joy that wasn’t harmful in this time without Sora.

Joy in each other… who ever would have guessed it?

But as Kingdom Hearts itself—in a heart-shaped moon—showed up over their little wedding ceremony days later, Xion knew that it was right.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest… I really don’t like the Riku and Xion pairing. But I’ve been trying to write a Rion for my friend Liz for ages—as I know she liked them, and maybe still does?—and I’m glad I finally managed it.
> 
> And this actually ended up pretty cute, if I do say so myself. So, yay!
> 
> This story was inspired by how in the Days novel, Xion apparently stays at Riku’s apartment some… and how a lot of people on KHInsider were like, “What if they were having sex?” And, I mean, they clearly weren’t, because KH is Disney owned. But I decided to explore the idea here, because for some reason—the few times I have tried to set out to write Rion—they’re very physical with each other. -shrugs-
> 
> I also don’t know if I like the last two lines, but I didn’t know how else to end this. Whatever.
> 
> Also… there’s a chance this isn’t well-edited, because I ended up rewriting a lot of this and then didn’t double check what I rewrote. So sorry for any weirdness:(


End file.
